mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Medabots characters
This is a list of characters that appear in the Japanese anime series, Medabots. Main characters Ikki Tenryou Ikki Tenryou is a lively and easygoing boy, although a bit timid. At first, Ikki is unable to afford a Medabot, but, after finding a medal in a river, he manages to buy an outdated model, which he names Metabee. However, the medal he found appears to be defective, as Metabee is stubborn and disobedient. In spite of this, a strong bond grows between them after several Robattles. Though Ikki is not a full-fledged Medafighter, he gradually matures through the Robattles he engages in. He is voiced by Samantha Reynolds in the English translation. Metabee Metabee (whose name is a portmanteau of Metal Beetle) is a Medabot belonging to Ikki Tenryou. Metabee is an outdated Beetle-type Medabot, specializing in revolver tactics. He possesses a rare medal that allows him to access the Medaforce. Metabee is known to be quite aggressive and stubborn, and often causes problems due to his headstrong personality. He is often disobedient to his owner Ikki, but he shares a close bond with him, and so, Ikki trusts him deeply. He was in love with an Mermaid type medabot, called Oceana. Ikki and Metabee helped her get back to her medafighter, Hannah. In the last episode, Oceana returns to MetaG and gives him power from her medal, which was awakening. In Medarot Damashii, he was upgraded to Shin Metabee thanks to new medaparts Nae gave to both Ikki and Metabee. In the English version, he is voiced by Joseph Motiki. In Japanese version, he is voiced by Junko Takeuchi. Two of Metabee's catch-phrases are "It's time.... to kiss your bot goodbye!" and "Dude...I rock!". Supporting characters Erika Known as Arika Amazake (甘酒アリカ Amazake Arika) in Japan Erika is a friend of Ikki who also attends the same Junior High School. She is a strong-minded girl who is always bossing Ikki around. However, she also has a sweet feminine side and a soft spot for Ikki. Erika is also the reporter for the school's newspaper and will do anything for a scoop and is always looking for a story. Because of this, she tends to follow Ikki and Metabee around time to time because of their ability to find trouble. It is speculated that she has a crush on Ikki due to jealosy when Ikki flirts with Karin (season 1) and Ms. Nae (season 2). Her Medabot, Brass, is her camera girl. Brass Brass (actual name: Sailor-Multi) is a Medabot belonging to Erika. Brass is a Sailor type (or SLR-191218 type) Medabot, who possesses an ordinary Beetle type medal. Her personality is that of a young, polite school girl. Brass spends most of her time helping out in Erika's journalist career, acting as the camera girl, and so, she rarely fights. However, when she does robattle, she is a tough opponent. She helped Metabee by helping Erika gather parts to fix Metabee's targeting lens while running away from two Kilobots and their two crazy kilofighters. She also saved Metabee from Clay Golem, and assisted him in their robattle against the Ninjas. Brass is fundamentally a slow shooting Medabot. However, she has an extremely accurate targeting system built into her optics. Koji Karakuchi (辛口コウジ Karakuchi Kōji) Rosewood Private School student Koji (In the Japanese version, he goes to Seidō Gakuen (青銅学院), meaning Bronze Institute) is the mollycoddled and rather snooty son of an extremely rich family. Something of an ace medafighter, Koji and his medabot Sumilidon are legendary for never losing a robattle. Koji and Ikki are rivals, but manage to co-exist together because of their crush on Karin. Koji always trains hard with his Medabot, Sumilidon, trying to master the technique known as the Shadow Sword, taught to them by Space Medafighter X. He thinks of himself as Karin's boyfriend. He's afraid of any insect, due to collecting a mantis egg sack as a child and forgetting about it, which lead to the egg hatching into a number of mantis that frighten him. He was even fightened of the Medabot Spidar, calling it a big bug, although he seems to either not care of Metabee's appearance of a Hercules Beetle, or doesn't see the resemblance. He, along with Ikki and Space Medafighter X, participate in the World Robattle Tournament as Team Japan. Sumilidon Sumilidon is Koji's Medabot. He is not much of a talker, usually only speaking when spoken to or when it is extremely important. He is a strong contender and his specialty is the Shadow Sword. During the robattle with team U.S.A. Sumilidon gained the ability to use the Medaforce, though many believed that it was because he had a rare medal that was not the case as Dr. Aki ran multiple test on Sumilidon's medal and the results being inconclusive. It is never truly explained how Sumilidon could use the Medaforce Dr. Aki had a theory that Sumilidon might have had some ancestral connections to the rare medals giving him the Medaforce but this is just a theory. In Medarot Damashii, Kam creates a Kilobot similar to Sumilidon's design by the name of Exor. Exor is also a Saber Tooth type just as Sumilidon. In the series, Exor became The Mystery Medafighter's (Zuru) alternate Kilobot until he gave him up and then became Kam's Kilobot. Rintaro Japanese name: Rintaro Namishima (波島りんたろう Namishima Rintarō)http://www.kodanclub.com/cgi-local/comic.cgi?id=007-00166-01-001 Rintaro is a loud-mouthed, fast-paced Medafighter who expresses a serious passion for Robattles. When he first appears, his Medabot, Kantaroth, is mistaken for Metabee when causing trouble in Robattles. Kantaroth (カンタロス Kantarosu) Rintaro's Medabot, many believe him to be Metabee when he first appears. He is also a Hercules Beetle type, and appears identical to Metabee, only more streamlined since he is a later model. He has the same cannons and Seeker Missile attack that Metabee does. When he talks, he has a rather stonier personality to him. Samantha, Sloan and Spike (the Screws) The Screws are a no-good gang from Riverview Junior High School. Their leader is Samantha (Kikuhime (キクヒメ) in the Japanese version), a strong-willed girl, who surprisingly likes feminine things such as ballet and wishes for romance, despite her tendency to bully everyone around her. As for the boys, Sloan (Kagamiyama (カガミヤマ) in the Japanese version) is a lazy, laid back boy, acting as the muscle for Sam when needed. Spyke (Iwanoi (イワノイ) in the Japanese version) is the wimp of the group who never wins his matches, but strives to please Samantha in any way he can, though he usually fails. This has resulted in him being fired from the group a few times. Both Sloan and Spyke refer to her as 'Boss'. In some way or another, the Screws always end up being pitted against Ikki's gang. This started when Ikki first defeated the Screws in Robattle with Metabee. Ever since, Samantha has been too stubborn to admit defeat. However, when the situation needs it, they may lend each other a helping hand. Samantha's Medabot is the agile and electrically armed Peppercat, a red CAT type. Sloan's is the heavily armed and armored but slow, yellow turtle-type Totalizer. Spyke has, at first, Cyandog, a Medabot who always loses because Spyke has a medal that's incompatible with his body (a Monkey medal, made for hand-to-hand combat, in a Canine body, made for shooting). He later upgrades to the more modern Krosserdog body, but he keeps the medal. This happens after Cyandog runs away from Spyke after feeling tired of being useless. He joins the Rockers and robattles Metabee, who notes that the robattle will not be like any other robattles he's had with Cyandog. Metabee finally got the upper hand but in return would destroy each of Cyandog's parts one after another. Yet Cyandog doesn't give up and continues to attack Metabee. He misses but Metabee blasts him in the head with his laser cannon. Believing the robattle to be over (as his head part was now at 100% damaged), Metabee was shocked to see Cyandog get back up again (with this being the only time a Medabot has survived from a function cease). Metabee, having no other choice, decided to destroy Cyandog, but, before he could, Spyke interfered. After a small conversation with his old medabot, Cyandog finally goes down and his body is never used again (probably due to all of the damage that the body took from being blasted by Metabee). During the World Robattle Championships, they all had to rotate as Space Medafighter X when Phantom Renegade went out on missions during the competition. The Rubberrobo Gang Japanese name: Roborobo Gang (ロボロボ団 Roborobo Dan)http://www.kodanclub.com/cgi-local/comic.cgi?id=007-00108-02-001 The villains of the series. Their objective is to get their hands on rare medals. Their gang has many members, but the ones after Ikki are mainly Seaslug/Seymour Slugbottoms (the leader), Squidguts/Squido Guttalucci (the muscle), Gillgirl/Gilda Girlnikova (the looks), and Shrimplips/Shrimpy Lipowitz (the brains). They fit more as the comic relief of the series, being adorned in black, rubber suits with a golden antennae on top of their heads. They are always hatching up plans to take over the world. Some of this schemes include stealing medals, making a noodle stand to gain profit from or making a zoo filled with animals that were actually penguins in various animal suits. At first, Seaslug is the leader of the group, but as the series progresses, it turns out the whole gang (which could be compared to an army for sheer size) takes their orders from a small man called Dr. Meta-Evil. Their first appearance is "The Gimme Ghost", where the Rubberrobo Gang pretends to be a ghost in order to scare children and steal their Medabot's metals. Rokusho (ロクショウ Rokushou) Rokusho is a mysterious Medabot. An old stag beetle-type (or KWG-11237) Medabot who possesses the Kuwagata (stag-beetle) type medal. Almost always wearing a dirty old cloak, Rokusho appears to have no master, and he sporadically appears throughout the series, first appearing in episode ten when saving a small puppy from a river in a rainstorm. When Metabee asks for Rokusho's name, he simply replies 'My name is of no importance.' He later explains that it is the only thing that he still owns. He spends a lot of the series searching for his lost Medafighter. He offers words of wisdom and help to Ikki and Metabee in Robattles, however, he dislikes the idea of Robattling for fun. His main goal is to protect rare medals, such as his own, and all forms of life. Long ago, Rokusho did have a master, whose name was Dr. Hushi (Known in the Japanese version as Professor Fushiwara (節原教授 Fushiwara-kyōju)). However, he disappeared in a fire, whom we later find out was caused by the Rubberrobos, ordered by Dr. Meta-Evil. Rokusho was called Youhaku (Nickel-silver) by Dr. Hushi. Later on in the series, Rokusho reunites with his friend Baton, the robot parrot pet of Dr. Hushi. Baton is given false memories by Dr. Meta-Evil, to make Rokusho go berserk by learning that Dr. Aki killed Dr. Hushi. In reality, Dr. Meta-Evil gave the order to the Rubberrobos to have Dr. Hushi killed. Dr. Hushi's body was never recovered from the fire. When searching through the remains though, Rokusho discovered a secret lab under the cottage, to learn that humans weren't the one that made the medals in the first place, but an ancient civilization, made long before humans even existed. Rokusho also possesses a rare medal, and can utilize the Medaforce through his Chanbara sword. Rokusho is a very solemn Medabot, but is usually polite with others. He refuses to Robattle unless it is to defend someone or something, and is the only Medabot who goes by this way of life. He is also guided by a strong code of honor. Rokusho is a Medabot who specialises in sword techniques. Attack abilities include: *A Chanbara sword on his right arm. *Extremely high speed. *Hammer Fist on left arm. In the games, Rokusho has: * Head part "Antenna", which has the support action Grapple. * Right arm part "Sword", which has the strike action Grapple. * Left arm part "Pipo Hammer", which has the berserk action Grapple. * Legs "Tatacker", which are two-legged parts. All of its parts are compatible with the "Kuwagata" medal. Misc: *In the Kilobots season, Rokusho doesn't appear at all, but instead, there is an almost twin-like character named Roks. *His colouring in the manga and anime are different. *Rokusho translates to Hexateuch, meaning ‘the first six books of the Old Testament.’ Whether this has any relevance is unknown. *Rokusho could be written 緑青 in Chinese characters, which translates to copper(II) carbonate. Henry/Hikaru Agata (あがたヒカル Agata Hikaru) Henry is a dimwitted teenager working in a convenience store. Henry is the one who sold Metabee to Ikki. Eight years ago, Henry, then known as Hikaru Agata, was the World Robattle Tournament star. Eight years ago, when Henry was Hikaru Agata, he owned the KBT body known as Metabee, and fought on the Japan team in the World Robattle Cup. Although alleged to have caused the "Ten Days of Darkness", he is the one who actually ended it, by killing his best friend and Medabot, the original Metabee. After the ten days of darkness, Henry packed Metabee away, hoping not to use him again. He eventually sold Metabee's original parts to Ikki and gives Ikki's Metabee his name. To prevent this tragedy from happening again, he creates two alter egos for himself. The first is the Phantom Renegade (Kaito (Meaning "Bandit") Retoruto|快盗レトルト in Japan), a phantom thief who wore black clothing, a top hat, and a white mask displaying a comical smiley face. The Renegade's mission was to aid Dr. Aki in preventing rare medals from falling into the wrong hands. The Renegade accomplishes this by acting outside the law and stealing said medals, which he then turns over to Dr. Aki for safe keeping. Although quite physically able, Henry proved somewhat accident-prone while in his Phantom Renegade guise, as he would often trip, fall out of trees, and suffer other misfortunes that often overturn his "cool" image. It was during the theft of a rare Kabuto medal that one such slip-up caused the medal to fall into a nearby river, where it was later retrieved by Ikki and would later become his Metabee. Henry's second alias was that of Space Medafighter X (Space Medarotter X|宇宙メダロッターX ), the #1 ranked Medafighter in Japan, who mysteriously appeared alongside his Medabot, the new model KBT-type Arcbeetle. When disguised as X, Henry would wear similar attire to his Phantom Renegade disguise, namely black spandex (although this set had a large white "X" across the chest and back), and a golden smiley face mask. Although he is the #1 Medafighter in Japan, and thus obligated to serve as part of the national team for the world Robattle competition, he instead gives costumes and masks to several other characters (Karin, Erika, Samantha, Sloan, and Spyke, among others), and has them compete under his name while he, returning to the Phantom Renegade persona, leads the Select Corps on wild chases throughout the town. This was because, during a fight, X's mask broke, revealing the Phantom Renegade's white mask, and as the Renegade is wanted for medal theft, they were going to attempt to arrest him as he showed up at the arena to compete. By dropping the X persona and keeping the Select Corps busy, he hoped to confuse them as to who X really was. The real X finally came to compete in the middle of team Japan's battle against team USA. X had come to save Karin (at that point assuming the X identity and serving as team leader) from a furious assault at the hands of the captain of Team USA, Joe Swihan. Joe recognized the "real" Space Medafighter X as Hikaru Agata, Japan's former #1 Medafighter who caused the "Ten Days of Darkness" eight years ago. While in his disguises, Henry seems to have almost superhuman abilities such as superhuman speed, the ability to disappear and dodge attacks with ease (the shadow sword), being able to jump huge distances and performing several acrobatic stunts that often involve taking down a Medabot with his own hands. While it is obvious to the audience that Henry is the Phantom Renegade/Space Medafighter X, none of the other characters (besides Dr. Aki) appear to ever realize this fact until Joe confirms it. * It is a common misconception that Metabee's medal was once Henry's, but it turns out that Arcbeetle's medal is actually the original, but without his memories of being the first Metabee. This part of the story was left out of the English dub. * In the Japanese and English versions, Henry's name-tag says "Hikaru" written in katakana, a hint of his true identity. * In the original Japanese version, he is always known as Hikaru Agata. * The other characters don't believe that Henry can be Space Medafighter X, as they believe that "he can't Robattle his way out of a paper bag". Arcbeetle At first seen by Spyke, Arcbeetle was a mysterious Medabot that showed up and was assumed to strike Spyke with lightning (Spyke finally is able to explain that he is struck by regular lightning and not by Arcbeetle, as assumed by the Screws). Later, he shows up and the next episode has him and Space Medafighter X fight off the Medabots that took out Metabee, Sumilidon and Kantaroth all together. He defeats them with ease, and then disappears with X. Arcbeetle is shown to be very powerful and faster than Sumilidon, helping Ikki out of many scraps. He is also not much of a talker, only saying three words in the whole series. He goes with X off the cliff during the defeat of Mega-Emperor. He later shows up, along with X, and is revealed to have a rare medal. During the world finals, he only shows up when X finally does, to stop Joe's Medabot from hurting Karin, easily blocking the punch from Wigwamo and standing by X as he "debates" with Joe. He fights team U.S.A, and Japan wins, due to Koji. It is later revealed that Arcbeetle is actually the first Metabee with his medal repaired, but has lost all his memories of that life. It also has Hikaru saying the Ten Days Of Darkness were ten days long because he was looking for any other way to stop the madness, something he is very guilty over. All this was left out of the dub because it was too intense and it is often a misconception that Metabee was once Henry's. *The two horns on his head and chest can channel energy and fire it as a single burst of energy, called "The Prominence". *Triple-barreled lasers on his hands and feet, although the barrels on his feet do not fire. *He's very fast and swift, despite his size. He is shown to be able to dodge bullets and catch Seeker Missiles. *He's later revealed to possess a rare medal, and so has access to the Medaforce. Karin Junlei (純米カリン Junrei Karin) Karin is the niece of Dr. Aki. She attends Rosewood Private School (Seidō Gakuen in the Japanese version) along with Koji. She is also a childhood friend of Koji. She is popular in her school, and is admired by many of the students there. Although she is in a rich family, she is very caring and finds time to help people. Koji and Ikki constantly fight for her attention in the series. Her Medabot is Neutranurse, a Medabot with healing abilities. In episode 4, "The Legendary Medafighter", Karin is revealed to be the Legendary Medafighter, who has never lost a single robattle: since she is so kind and gentle, nobody will attack her. She is quite dense, and does not realize that either Koji or Ikki have feelings for her, and even thinks that they get along well. Sub Characters Dr. Meta-Evil (Armand) Japanese name: Doctor Drunkard'http://www.kodanclub.com/cgi-local/comic.cgi?id=007-00108-02-004 (ヘベレケ博士 ''Hebereke Hakase) Dr. Meta-Evil is the nemesis of Dr. Aki and tries to collect Rare Medals. He and Aki were once pupils of Dr. Hushi. He had a cat named Michael, who was, in fact, the last Medalorian with memories. Though evil, he tried to restore the ancient Medabot civilization by conquering humans. He had a Medabot in his place while he schemed. After he failed in his last try to conquer the world, he went into outer space with Dr. Hushi and his alien-friend. Dr. Eugene Aki Japanese name: '''Doctor Akihabara (秋葉原博士 Akihabara Hakase), nicknamed Doctor Medarot (メダロット博士 Medarot Hakase)http://www.kodanclub.com/cgi-local/comic.cgi?id=007-00108-01-003 He is Karin's uncle, and also Nae's grandfather, and one of the most notable scientists in Medabot technology, including the invention of the Medawatch. He realizes the danger of rare medals, and employs Phantom Renegade to steal them to prevent them from falling in the wrong hands. Despite appearing to be quite an idiot, he's smarter than he looks. Even with his riches from discoveries, he tends to be cheap when it comes to others and indulges in puddings. At one time, Rokusho's friend Baton, Dr. Hushi's robot parrot, told Rokusho that Dr. Aki set fire to Dr. Hushi's lab, and as a result, Rokusho attempted to kill him. This information was later revealed to have been falsely programmed into Baton by Dr. Meta-Evil. Warbandit Warbandit is the Medabot belonging to Victor. Warbandit is a King Lion type (or KLN-111214) Medabot. He possesses a rare Kabuto type medal that allows him to use the Medaforce. Warbandit is a loyal Medabot, who generally shows no emotion, but he does care for his owner Victor. Warbandit is the world champion of the Robattle tournament. Warbandit is fundamentally a shooting Medabot. His attack abilities include: *Four fast-paced laser cannons embedded in his left arm. *Two slower, but more powerful laser cannons embedded in his right arm. In the games, Warbandit has: * Head part "Tension Up", which has the support action Time. * Right arm part "Shoot Barrel", which has the aim shoot action Shoot. * Left arm part "Range Shooter", which has the shoot action Shoot. * Legs "Abducter", which are two-legged parts. All of its arms & leg parts are compatible with the "Kabuto" medal, while the head is compatible with the "Rabbit" medal. During the second Ten Days of Darkness, Warbandit (involuntarily) attacked his medafighter Victor, and helped the other Medabots destroy Kenya. After that day, Victor did not trust Warbandit, and started to treat him just as a machine rather than a friend. Warbandit deeply regrets this, and longs for Victor to be his friend again, and so obeys every order. In Medarot Damashii, Kam creates a Kilobot similar to Warbandit's design by the name of Unitrix. Untrix is also a King Lion type just as Warbandit. In the series, Unitrix became Ginkai's alternate Kilobot right until he was destroyed by Redrun during a Robattle Tournament. Select Corps This is a world wide police organization created to make peace in the world. They are sort of the military at this time, and act as peace keepers. They first appeared in episode 26, when Giganko went on a rampage into town. They also appeared at the site of the finals of the robattle tournament. The site turned out to be a flying fortress built by Dr. Meta-Evil, which kidnapped the spectators. The Select Corps are seen piloting futurstic jet planes when trying to stop the fortress. Ikki's dad, in a twist, was revealed to be an agent of the Select Corps, with Ikki's mom already knowing about it. The Select Corps utilize a variety of Medabots that are modelled after dinosaurs, such as Air-Ptera, an air type Medabot, Attack-Tyranno, a land Medabot that uses flame attacks, and Landbrachio, also a land Medabot that utilizes beam weapons. Mr. Referee A referee of robattling, Mr. Referee somehow manages to appear before most daytime robattles or, least, those that involve the characters shown in the anime (it is speculated that he may be one of many referees designated to different parts of Japan). He is known for his catchphrase: “Then it's agreed! This will be a submission robattle. The first Medabot to cease functioning loses, and the loser must submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps. I shall act as referee, me Mr. Referee, so no one gets hurt. Medafighters ready? Medabots, robattle!” Chick Salesman A salesman who appears almost anywhere, like Mr. Referee, to give Zen-like advice; in alleys, street corners and parks, and wears glasses, a straw hat, and has a towel around his neck. He is almost always seen sitting on a small chair, with a box filled with chicks in front of him. In one episode he is seen selling rabbits instead of chicks, saying he "sold them to the colonel.". It is unknown if he is talking about Colonel Sanders. He often gives words of wisdom to Ikki and other characters, giving a sense of a common "Wise Old Man" cliché. After he gives his anecdotes, he then tries to sell a chick to the person in question, or any other people nearby. Samantha once impersonated the Chick salesmen to give wisdom and guidance to Spyke, when he had troubles with his Medabot, Cyandog. Spyke, finally feeling a sense of resolve, picks himself up and says "Thanks, Boss", and runs off. Samantha was left bewildered by how Spyke saw through the disguise, stating she even disguised her voice to sound like the chick salesman. Characters of Medabots Spirit (Medabot Damashii) Nae Japanese name: Nae Akihabara (秋葉原ナエ Akihabara Nae) She is kind, cute and generous. She is the granddaughter of Dr. Aki, although they do not look very much alike. Nae worked in the Medabot Corporation as a scientist, but she changes her job to repair the Medabots of small children. She gave Ikki the new Medaparts of Metabee. Also, she met Zuru when he was a small child and, by pure chance, found out about his work as the Mystery Medafighter. Her medabot is Honey. Honey A Mermaid-type Medabot. She is like Nae: cute, kind and helpful. Honey also helps Nae with her job and delivering the repaired parts. She hasn’t had any weapons and she had been with Nae since she was a little girl. Ginkai Ginkai is stubborn, a glutton, honest, brave and has a heart of gold. He became Kam's “friend” after he had a fight with his medabot Bayonet, but refused to continue making a trap after Kam used Redrun to attack Metabee without mercy, even almost destroying Metabee's medal if Ginkai hadn't stopped Redrun, during a competition of robattles. After he lost his Kilobot, he asked Bayonet (now called Arc-Dash) for an apology. With the help of the Mystery Medafighter, he won against Redrun. He had a friendship-rivalry relationship with Ikki. Also, he has a small sister called Sara. And he is in love with Samantha. Arc-Dash Arc-Dash (short for Arcbeetle Dash) is the medabot of Ginkai. He is quite like Metabee: stubborn, hot-tempered, loyal, and a good friend. He used to be called Bayonet, but Ginkai changed his name to avoid confusions. He is in love with Peppercat (a feeling that seems to be mutual), even going so far as to hitting Blakbeetle dead-on with the Medaforce just for damaging her body and ceasing her functions. His old body was given away as a gift for Ginkai's cousin. His medal was a gift for Ginkai by doctor Zora (father of Zuru) because he accidentally crushed his draws when he was a child. His attack abilities include: *Like the original Arcbeetle, he has two triple cannons (although weaker than the original Arcbeetle's). *Also, like the original Arcbeetle, he can use the Prominence (although weaker than the original Arcbeetle's). *He has a rare medal, and, as such, has access to the Medaforce. *He also has the ability to combine with Tyrelbeetle. Tak Tak is a small child, cute, smart and with the well-know doubts of the robattles of his age. He often appears in the series, with Ikki as his mentor in the robattles. At one time, he replaced his Medabot after he loses a battle with a Kilobot. Suzie convinced him to use a Kilobot, but Ginkai and Ikki return him to the right way. His Medabot is Komandog. Komandog Komandog is a Guard Dog-type Medabot with a Tortoise medal. He is loyal to his medafighter and a good rentice. Komandog “walks” with his tail because his legs are too short. He also has two laser canons. Zuru Zora Japanese name: Yuzuru (ユウヅル Yuzuru) He is a stereotypical mild-mannered boy: shy, quiet, smart and amiable. Although he pretends to be poorly skilled in his Robattles, he's really the Mystery Medafighter: a cruel medafighter who destroys every Kilobot he finds. The reason he does it is because his father, who works to create Kilobots for Kam, was so obsessed about his work that he would end up neglecting Zuru and his mother. However, through the series he learns about the friendship and loyalty of a medafighter and his Medabot, Roks—thanks to Ikki and Metabee. At first, Zuru saw his Medabots, Roks and Tyrelbeetle, as tools, even going as far as to abandon Roks for a Kilobot, Exor (who bears a striking resemblance to Summiladon), after Roks joins Ikki, he fight Exor, Zuru see's what he had become and promptly throw's Exor's medawatch and from that point on, he begins to consider Roks more like a friend than a machine. Near the final episodes, he reveals his identity to Kam and his friends. Normally, he's seen with his Medabot Gorem 2. When he is the Mystery Medafighter, he uses Roks and Tyrelbeetle (Gorem 2). He uses a cape and a cap to hide his identity and also takes off his glasses. Roks Japanese Name: Doks (ドークス Doks） Although he looks like Rokusho, Roks' body is more advanced. Just like Rintaro's medabot Kantaroth who looks just like Metabee is a newer KBT type same as Metabee. Roks (medabot number KWG-11237-3) who looks a lot like Rokusho (medabot number KWG-11237) is also a newer KWG type. Roks's voice is the same as Rokusho's and same music when he appears as Rokusho. Roks is almost like a Kilobot: he rarely shows emotions and obeys even the cruelest orders of his medafighter blindly. Metabee once said that, when he talked to Roks, it was as if he was talking with a Kilobot. But throughout the series, Roks' personality changes and he becomes a loyal medabot to his medafighter. During the series, Roks feels pity for Blakbeetle (Kam's Kilobot) for being treated like a slave. Roks possesses a rare medal, and, with a lot of practice, was able to invoke the Medaforce. At the end of the series, he saves Blakbeetle from the Gryphon Kilobot instead of destroying her medal. Kam Kamazaki Japanese name: Kokuryu Kamizake (カミザケ コクリュウ Kamizake Kokuryuu) Kam Kamazaki designed almost all the Kilobots and the EX-Medals. Cruel, serious, sometimes sarcastic and a cheater, he doesn’t have any friends, only followers. Kam paid the kilofighters to become his “friends” with free kiloparts. Kam is extremely cruel with his Kilobots, not showing pity, and is known to “trash them” when a new and more powerful Kilobot is created. Since he was a small child, Kam was always alone: his mother died when he was 4 years old and his father never gave him attention, eventually changing him into a cold-hearted fighter. Although Blakbeetle is the only loyal "friend" he has, she too was eventually scrapped for an even more powerful Kilobot. Blakbeetle Blakbeetle is one of the most powerful Kilobots ever manufactured. She was accepted as Kam's Kilobot after successfully defeating 99 Kilobots, the last of which damaged her left eye. Unlike the other Kilobots, Blakbeetle can think and has feelings, thanks to the unique programming in her Neo Ex Medal. She was originally conceived by Kam as a part of an experiment that involved endowing Kilobots with the Medaforce, with this being the reason Blakbeetle has thoughts and feelings. Her design is very similar to Metabee's own design, except that she is mostly black and gray with some yellow parts. She also has a sort of "eyepatch", to cover her destroyed left eye, until it is repaired in the last episode. Despite being designed as a Kilobot, Blakbeetle acts more similar to a Medabot: her actions are heavily reliant on her thoughts and emotions. She is not above making wisecracks in the middle of robattles, and she wishes to be Kam's friend more than anything. She usually showed pleasure in destroying her opponents, she expressed distress upon the idea that Kam didn't care for her, and told Kam that she didn't want to become Gryphon, out of fear of losing herself. In the very last episodes, she is ultimately forced to become Gryphon, and, true to her fears, she became Kam's mindless puppet. After a brutal robattle, the Kilobot factory is destroyed, and Blakbeetle manages to surface in the body of Gryphon to save Kam. In the end, when Kam is hospitalized, she comes to visit him. She gives Kam some flowers and his watch, telling him that she's anxious to fight with him again, as his friend. Gryphon This Kilobot is seen during the last episode of the series. A powerful, evil and fearful Kilobot, he nearly destroyed Roks and the other medabots during his first test. Unluckily for him, Doctor Zora told his son how to defeat Gryphon, allowing Zuru to win the battle. During his second test -using Blakbeetle's medal- she easily destroyed a large number of Unitrix, but she got out of control and managed to only damage one Unitrix, who stopped him releasing the medal. After that, Blakbeetle escaped from the laboratory, not wanting to become that monster again. She was chased by the other kilofighters and saved by Metabee and Arc-Dash, even from an attack from Roks. Later, Kam attacked them with Gryphon. Blakbeetle surrendered and went with him. During the last episode, Kam activated Gryphon using Blakbeetle's medal. If Ikki, Ginkai and Zuru won a battle against the powerful Kilobot, he would give them back Blakbeetle's medal. The fight was cruel and very hard, with Tyrelbeetle ceasing functions in the process. When the three remaining Medabots reached the building's energy core, Gryphon shot it and caused a great explosion. Later, when Metabee and the other Medabots helped Kam, who was injured, Gryphon as Blakbeetle saved them when the roof collapsed. It is unknown if the body of Gryphon was destroyed by the fire. Gryphon was designed somewhat unsymetrically, with a big head and small body, but possesses great destructive power. Kam's Rogue Meta-Fighters Banjo/Redrun Banjo is the self proclaimed arcade king of the city and his talents don't limit to just simple games. He plays to win at anything he tries and is seemingly the only other meda-fighter besides Kam that is able to control Redrun. He is the most powerful of Kam's meta-fighters and unlike the other Rogue Meta-fighters that follow Kam, for help and free medabots and parts, he does it cause it's just robattling is a challenge. His first appearance was when Kam planned to smear Ikki and Metabee's reputation as meda-fighters by beating up Metabee ruthlessly. Banjo finally meets a defeat at the hands of a combined metaforce blast between Roks and Metabee. Masa/Skelbots Masa's is the second rogue metafighter to appear under Kam's employ. He controls an armada of over 10 skelbots at the same time and uses them to gang up on his opponents. He was first sent out to show the inferiority of metabots to kilobots by defeating as many as he could with his armada, but met his defeat at the hands of Roks and the Mystery Meta-fighter. Next time he appeared was when he and his skelbots ganged up on metabee when Ikki wasn't around but were defeated by Ginkai and Arcdash, despite cheating by dumping paint on Arcdash so he couldn't see. Mintaro&Kintaro/ Exor&Unitrix Kam's most seen Meta-fighters, the two of them were tired of always losing with metabots and bought kilobots to satisfy there longing to finally win robattles. Kam gives them parts and they battle medabots and defeat them. They frequently battle Ikki and Metabee, but always meet their defeat humiliatingly. Exor strongly resembles Summiladon (but his sword arm only has 2 blades), and Unitrix resembles Warbandit (but has 1 gun on each arm unlike Warbandit who has 4 guns on 1 anm and 2 on the other) Suzie/Ambiguous 2 Suzie's a meta-fighter that Kam found that the nature of a rogue meta-fighter with her ruthlessness to her defeated opponents. Kam presented her with her Kilobot Ambiguous 2. She acts sweet and innocent when she's the idol for advertising kilobots but when she robattles she's as dirty as the other rogue meta-fighters. Often she takes control over the others, excluding Banjo who goes solo, and commands them to what she wants them to do. Brat Brothers/PandaMonkey A set of triplets that are a triple threat to their opponents. They make their fist appearance as enforcers that attack the Mystery Meta-fighter to get him to meet Kam. They each control a kilobot, Pandamonkey, that his fast in reflexes and high speed acrobatic attacks. All three together gang up and attack the Mystery meta-fighter but after a long battle finally are defeated. Minor characters The Rockers The Rockers are a band of punks who made young medafighters battle against them so they could get their Medaparts. They first appeared in the first episode. They attempted to attack Erika, making Ikki decide to finally go and buy a cheap skeleton for Metabee. Together, Metabee and Ikki defeat all three of the Rockers' Medabots and save Erika. They appear again, when Cyandog runs away from Spyke. Metabee won against Cyandog (if he lost he would return with Spyke), but the Rockers didn't want to give back the medawatch, and Metabee fried them using the Medaforce. Ms Caviare Ms caviare is a mild mannered woman who works for the medabot corporation, she has shoulder length black/brown hair, she made her first appearance when Seaslug of the Rubberrobo gang attempts to sneak into the medabot corporation to find and steal rare medals, she and Seaslug fall in love (though she calls him by his alias "Mr Tunahead"), for a while seaslug considers leaving the Rubberrobo gang for her, but after a miscommunication, he thinks that she is seeing someone else, he attempts to steal the brand new Belzelga, believing it to contain a rare medal, he takes belzelga to the roof of the medabot corporation and reviles his true identity, after a fight with medabee, belzelga is stopped and he escapes, she attempts to tell him that she is not seeing anyone and that she loves him, but the noise of the helicopter muffles her cries, she still is madly in love with him even after learning the truth and keeps a picture of him in a locket, later in the series, she learns that Seaslug has become the Chairman of the Medabot World Cup and tries unsuccessfully to meet with him, she then blackmails Doctor Aki and Phantom Renegade into letting her don the gold Mask of Space Medafighter X and fights team Kenya using a Belzelga, at the end of the last episode, she tries to convince Seaslug to leave the Rubberrobo's he declines and so she decides to join them, Seaslug removes one of his gold antenna and sticks it on her head saying "consider this, our engagement." Natalie Japanese name: Nadako (ナダコ) Natalie is a two episode-girl with red hair and glasses. Natalie is the daughter of a famous restaurant owner who made small octopus balls in her town (Osaka in the Japanese version). However, her father changed it for dry meat and people stopped coming. She met his Medabot and chef, Octoclam, and when she grew up, she decided to travel around Japan to give back the prestige of her father's restaurant. She meets Ikki and Erika when she arrives in Riverview. Everyone in town adores the food, however, Ikki is the only person to say they're bad (too salty or too big). Natalie falls in love with him, believing that his critique of her octopus balls will allow her to become a better cook and he is doing so out of love. She later realizes that Ikki is third in the rank of Japan's Medafighters. Natalie wants to go to the tournament as well, to promote her octopus balls. She Robattles against Ikki but loses. She later goes elsewhere in improve her culinary skills and meets Nathan's older brother, whose contradictory critique of her food results in Natalie falling in love with him. her second appearance is the last episode of season one her Medabot(Octoclam) appears with her and give power to Metabee in Giant Metabee Nathan A soccer star at Ikki's school. Samantha fell in love with him, but he was angry at her because she defeated his Stingray easily. He later fought against her again, but still lost. His older brother is an impressive Medafighter, but is later revealed to be an alien associated with Dr. Hushi. Ainsley Ainsley was a widow who lived in an old house, far for the city, with her Medabot Botafly. She protected an old tree (she even chained herself to it when some workers tried to cut it down). She met Rokusho after he slept in her tree. Later, Rokusho helped her when some people intruded on her property. Ainsley told him that the tree was capable of healing wounds of the heart and that her husband had told her that. During the night, she was attacked by the Rubberobo Gang, who believed that there was a rare medal under the tree. They found a wooden box, but Ikki, Metabee and Rokusho stopped them for stealing it. During a battle with Saldron, a Salamander-Type Medabot, Rokusho couldn't save the tree (it burned down) but defeated the Rubberobos. Inside the box, there was a photo of Ainsley with her husband. A poem of love was written on the back of the photo. Oceana (Pure Mermaid in Japan) She is a Mermaid-type Medabot, another two-episode character or a love interest of Metabee. After Metabee finds a stray Mermaid medal on the ground, they try to find the Medabot that it belongs to. They try teleporting the body with Ikki's medawatch, but it doesn't work. Instead, they decide to place Oceana's medal in Brass' body until they can find it. They find out her name is Oceana and she is being held captive. Throughout the episode, Metabee falls head over heels for Oceana. She is sweet, shy, and an almost too-good-to-be-true damsel in distress. Later on, near the end of the series, Oceana appears again, to cheer on Metabee in the final battle against Babyblu. In the games, Oceana has: * Head part "Allrepair", which has the heal action Heal. * Right arm part "Cure Hand", which has the heal action Heal. * Left arm part "Repair Arm", which has the heal action Heal. * Legs "Purple Fins", which are fin parts. All of its parts are compatible with the "Mermaid" medal. Mrs Pimply Mrs Pimply is the head of the PTA. When the Rubberrobo Gang and their Medabots destroy her anti-aging cream, she vows revenge, and convinces the other members of the PTA to ban Medabots, on the grounds that they are dangerous. The ban causes the Rubberrobos to show up and attack the school, before being defeated by Metabee and Samurai. The ban is lifted, as the PTA members are touched by the Medabots loyalty to the school, but unfortunately for Mrs Pimply, she attacks Seaslug in front of the other members, demanding he buy her a new pot of anti-aging cream to replace the one he destroyed. When the other members learn that she had only wanted to ban Medabots because she wanted wrinkle-free skin, they are furious and chase her around the playground. References Medabots es:Metabee ja:メダロット (ゲーム イッキ編)